Punching Bag
by BabyyBre
Summary: Spike and his baby sister...with some words from Wordy...


Nightmares...

Spike hit the punching bag once again, giving it all he had. "What did the bag ever do to you?" Wordy asked with a joking smile planted on his face.

"Nothing." He said, rasing his hand to take another punch.

Wordy put on a worried face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"She's having nightmares and I don't know what to do anymore." He punched the wall again. "She won't let me in, she won't talk to me." Spike sighed. "I just want to help her."

"I know you do." Wordy said. Spike was very protective of his younger sister. Even though, she was grown and strong; hell, she is an FBI Agent. Spike still thought of his sister as a high school junior crying in his arms. "I stil think of my sister like that too."

Spike sighed, "She's been here for me ever since..." He tralied off before he started on again. "And I just don't know if I can help her like she helped me." Spike punched the bag once again and goarned when the bag came back at him. "I just wanna be the goid big brother."

"Spike, man, take a breath." Wordy waited to speak until Spike took a deep breath. "Just be there. And remember to listen when she talks, be there for her. Remember that she needs you, Spike. That's why I am sure she grabbed the first chance to come here."

Spike sighed smiling, "Thanks, Wordy. You really know what to say."

"Anytime buddy. Wanna go for a jog?" Asked Wordy, knowing that he would want to get his mind off his problems.

"Sure."

-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-

Spike walked through his front door, kicking off his shoes amd throwing his keys on the coffee table. He made his way to the kitchen for a light snack before he joined his bed for the night.

He heard a soft scream, that interuppted his snack of chips and dip. It was coming from Aida's room. He quiclky walked into her room and watched as she twisted and turned in her bed. Once more, she screamed. That's when Spike decied to wake her up.

He put his hands on her shoulder's and lightly shook het away. She opened her eyes opened wide and swore. "Spike?" She asked before bursted out in tears and cried into her brother's t-shirt.

"It's okay." Spike whispered as he hugged her back. "Aida, it's okay. I promise."

It took about ten mintues of breathing in and out before Aida said sonething, "It's all my fault, Spike. Why wasn't it me?" She cried.

"Hunnie...what are you talking about?" Spike asked.

She sat up, talking a deep breath and said, "I wasn't asked to come here. I voultered to come up here and train you guys." Spike smiled a little but that quickly changed when he noticed her expression was sad. "Not that I love being here but I hate being in Quantico. A member of my team was killed..." She looked down, hiding that she was depressed.

Spike made a face, "Hun...you know you can talk to me right?"

"Yes, it's just hard." She said softly. "A couple months back...I went with the BAU to a case in Brooklyn, New York. A serial killer...his victims were students in college. I look young enough to be in college, so was the bait along with a rookie cop."

Spike put his hand over his sisters, and countied to listen as she spoke with her eyes closed.

"I stepped out of the dorm room for a mintue, to get some coffee. It was a long day for the both of us...when I came back from the common area, the door was peaked up and I quiclky called Hotchner and went it." She held back a tear but she went on. "I found Daphney...the rookie." She explained. "She was on her knees and had a gun pointed to her head. She had tears in her eyes when she asked me...why? I didn't know what to say to her. I tired to talk to the guy but he didn't want to listen to me."

"What happened?" Spike talked after a few moments but he was pretty sure he knew what happend.

"Shot. She was shot " Aida wipped her face like she was trying to get rid of sonething. "The team came in, shot him as soon as he turned the gun on me and rushed me out of the room. But everytime I close my eyes...I see her. I see her dead, falling to the ground and the blood landing on me."

Spike, speechless for once, quiclky put his arms around me and said softly, "I am so sorry."

"It's okay..."

Spike and Aida sat in quiet for a few moments before Spike spoke up, "We got some vino...do you want some?" Before Aida had the chance to say something, he took her wrist and dragged her from the bedroom into the kitchen.

Aida watched Spike pour the red wine into his cup and pour white wine into a couple for you. She sipped her white wine with a frown on her face. She wasn't to happy. "Spike...why do you care about me?"

"Because I love you. And your my best friennnndddd." He was laughing and grinning as he said the last word. "Smile."

She giggled. "I love you, too."

"There's that smile I miss and adore." Spike replied. "Hun...I know what happens on the job gets to you sometimes and how much it effects you."

"Yeah, I know." Aida said. "But I am in the F.B.I. I'm suppose to be strong. Not weak."

"Hey." Spike gasped. "I am in the SRU. And I still break down and cry. You saw one of my weakest moments, just a couple months ago. And wasn' you, that said, everyone has their weak days?"

Aida put her head and anwsered, "Yes."

"It is as simple as that. Everyone has their weaker days, Aida. And that's okay."

She smiled, "I guess so."

"Good. And now, you get to spend sonnetime with me." Spike laughed. "I will make sure you will have some fun in Candana. And have some fun while you train is."

"No...no...no." Aida frowned. "Do not make my job harder. Please Mikey..."

"Oh, too late!"

Aida swore inside her head but laughed with Spike


End file.
